


Addicted (MGK x OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, One Shot, Romance, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colson found her during a party after another successful tour, her brown hair short & choppy, eyes a dark brown. She was anything but the life of the party, she remained reserved to herself in the corner, tapping on her Iphone with a bored expression on her face. He didn't think of her as his type; quiet & calm. Oh was he wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted (MGK x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Winter, that was her name, & to Colson, it fit her like the lingerie she wore that night. She was cold, never once showing an actually interest in the rapper besides his body, which in all honesty hurt him.

_(MGK x OC)_

 

_I'm so addicted to_  
_All the things you do_  
_When you're going down on me_  
_In between the sheets_  
_Or the sound you make_  
_With every breath you take_  
_It's not like anything..._

Colson shut his eyes tightly, fingers digging into the sheets of the bed as Winter's tongue circled the head of his hard member, pressing gently at the slit before circling once more. Winter wrapped her free hand around the base of his shaft, removing herself from him as she jerked him slowly, brown eyes looking up at him fiercely.

 _So serious, aren't we?_ MGK thought. Winter seemed to sense what he was thinking  & smiled playfully at him as she dipped her head back down, swallowing him down until he hit the back of her throat. Colson moaned quietly, breath hitching, _Fuck! If she keeps that up, I'm not gonna last much longer._ He'd never voice it but the pleading look in his crystal blue eyes was enough for Winter to pick up on. She smiled once more, giving his head a light peck before crawling back up to face him.

"Oh, is Colson having a little trouble keeping up tonight?" She teased playfully, batting her lashes & pouting her full lips. Colson rolled his eyes, & without hesitation lifted his head to capture her mouth with sheer dominance. Winter hissed has their teeth hit one another, but the force only spurred her on, & she quickly added her own aggression to the kiss. Lip biting, & sucking made up a majority of the kiss, resulting in Winter's frizzy hair, & Colson's breathless silence. Their eyes began to focus, & they stared at one another with pure lust, his eyes a dark blue, & hers almost black.

"I can keep up just fine," he said rolling his hips. Winter gritted her teeth at the contact, "Can you?" Colson said back. Winter snaked her hand between them, brushing against his erection with the palm of her hand. Colson hissed & bucked his hips up into her touch only for her to pull away; laughing.

_I'm so addicted to the things you do_  
_When you're going down on me_  
_Or the sound you make with every breath you take_  
_It's not like anything when you're loving me_  
_Yeah_  
_When you're loving me..._

Colson slid his hands up from Winter's ankles to her calves, roughly pulling her to him, & hooking them around his narrow waist. Winter propped herself up to look at him while he gazed down at her with lust filled eyes, his pale hands clashing with her tanned skin. Colson smirked at he traced a random pattern across the top of her breast that remained exposed.

"C'mon, take it off already." He whined, playfully tugging at the strap. Winter smirked, cocking a brow at him. "Take it off, or I fuck you so hard you walk wrong for a week." He threatened, a seriousness in his blue eyes. Winter felt herself get wetter at the pleasurable form of torture, she tried rubbing her thighs to ease the fire between her legs but with Colson between them; it wasn't working. He smirked down at her, knowing exactly what she was up to.

 _Geez, can he fucking move or fuck me already!? Honestly, I'm like a goddamn waterfall over here!_ Winter screamed mentally only to moan loudly seconds later. She opened her shut eyes, seeing Colson just as he slid a long finger into her core, using his other hand to pull her panties to the side.

"Fuck..." she said breathily, pushing down against his hand for more friction. Winter twisted her hands in the sheets, Colson smiled at her as he tugged off her underwear, he continued to finger her quickly, & snaked his free hand up to her chest, massaging her full breast from within her bra's confines. Winter's hands jumped to Colson's hair, pushing him & encouraging him to lick her core, hoping to satisfy her ache. He reluctantly dragged the flat of his tongue against her sex, loving how she moaned & twisted like a cat in heat beneath him, he slipped his finger out, using it to help part her lower lips. Exposing her pearl to him, Colson happily latched onto it, pinching Winter's nipple fiercely as he sucked, & nipped at her bead. Winter was in tears by the time he pulled away, & forcefully kissing her.

Colson fisted his hand into her choppy hair, "Can you taste yourself? Uh, think it's hot, think I'm hot?" He asked, tugging her hair harshly as he awaited a response. Winter groaned, licking her lips, & nodding vigorously as her thighs trembled.

"Please... MGK... Colson, fuck me." She whined quietly, hips thrusting up & trying to meet his. Colson remembered his aching problem & quickly positioned himself at her entrance, knowing she was on the pill.

He paused, "Ready?" Winter nodded, a soft smile on her face & a happiness in her eyes.

 _I love this ass, bur he can't know. Friends with benefits, that's it, right?_ Winter shook herself from her thoughts  & nodded once more. Colson held her hips & carefully pushed inside, listening to Winter's sounds, & keeping his eyes on her expression. Ready to stop at any sign of discomfort. They both released a pleased groan as he was fully buried within her warm, wet cavern.

"You- you can move." Winter whispered quietly. Colson was about to, but he wanted to make this casually hook up mean more, to try & express his deep caring for her through tonight's sex.

"Hold on, I wanna try something new. Kay?" He asked. Noticing the fear flash in her brown eyes, he cupped her face in a hand, thumb brushing over her cheek. "Nothing bad, Kay?" Winter nodded, trusting him. Colson slowly sat back on the bed, having himself still buried within Winter while she sat atop his lap. He rested his hands on her hips, & she his shoulders, getting the idea she slowly gyrated her hips. Creating a delicious movement, & friction between them, satisfying both their needs. Colson moaned loudly & thrusted up into Winter's body, she retaliated the noise & hid her face in his bare shoulder. He titled his head away from Winter as he felt her teeth nipped at his shoulder, before sliding to his neck & beginning to suck on a certain area.

_How can I make it through_  
_All the things you do_  
_There's just got to be more to you & me_

Winter hugged tightly to Colson as her release became fast approaching, Colson snaked an arm around her upper back & quickly hunched over, using his strength to keep her from touching the bed as he thrusted into her harshly a few more times. Bringing them both to unruly words & their names lost in strangled moans, & noises.

Colson cupped her face as she looked up at him, "I know I shouldn't say this but, I love you." He whispered bring his forehead down to hers, kissing her lightly. Tears stung Winter's eyes as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"I- I love you too." She muttered back, quickly wrapping her arms around his slender neck & kissing him as if her life depended on it.

_**~ End ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated ^-^ Thank you for reading!
> 
> Lyrics: Addicted ~ Saving Abel


End file.
